Doenças Por favor, não enterre fundo
by Sayuzinha
Summary: O que voce faria se o ser mais importante da sua vida, começasse a ter um comportamento mórbidamente estranho, não tendo espaço nem para a vida?Não é Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

_Minha primeira fic de Ouran - Estufa o peito orgulhosa Essa vai ser feita rapidinho ;D Eu to com ela toda na cabeça Então é só ter paciência pra escrever(e é o que eu tenho )Em menos de um mês a fic tah completinha - Assim espero o-o' Caso não gostem,podem entrar nos Reviews me xingando pra eu melhorar,ok?'_

Capitulo 1

Sono Inesperado

Ele acorda inesperadamente e senta em sua cama. Observava ao seu redor ainda com certa sonolência e praguejava para dentro do seu ser de não conseguir dormir-e ter aula no dia seguinte. Eram 4 da manhã. A lua cheia ainda prevalecia, mesmo estando a algumas horas do amanhecer. Ele deitou novamente e observou o seu irmão, que agora que voltara a deitar, abraçara-lhe, inconscientemente. Ele sorriu.

"Até mesmo inconsciente, teimamos em nos abraçar e demonstrar nosso amor"-Pensou enquanto fechava os olhos e ficara mais aconchegado nos braços do irmão enquanto tentara dormir, porém não obteve sucesso.

-Kaoruuuu!-Falava Hikaru, enquanto o balançava frenéticamente-Acorda, temos que ir pra escola!

Kaoru abriu os olhos, ou melhor, tentou. Estavam tão pesados!Com tanta vontade de se fechar de novo... Lembrara que noite passada só tinha conseguido dormir apenas quando a lua cheia abandonou o céu, ou seja, há uma hora atrás. Queria continuar naquela caminha quentinha, dormindo e... Pegou no sono novamente.

-Ai meu Deus... Vamos perder a primeira aula, Kaoru... -Desistiu o irmão e sentou na cama. Já estava vestido e pronto, só faltava apenas tirar aquele dorminhoco da cama.

-Hikaru... -Balbuciou Kaoru-Não consegui dormir direito noite passada. Estou muito cansado... Acho que não estou em verdadeiras condições de ir para a escola.

Kaoru ouviu atentamente o irmão e logo em seguida deu um suspiro. Não tinha como Kaoru ir para a escola daquele jeito.Achava melhor ele ficar em casa.

-Então você não quer ia à aula?-Não obteve resposta-Então certo, se você não vai, eu também não vou.Não conseguiria ir para a escola sem você...Meu corpo estaria lá, mas minha mente estaria aqui, preocupada com você.

Hikaru sorriu. Amava quando Kaoru demonstrava seu amor assim, tão abertamente e que fosse direcionando para ele, apenas para ele. Murmurou algo inaudível e voltou a dormir.

"Legal... Ele voltou a dormir e eu já estou pronto para a escola... Muito bom! Tenho que avisar ao motorista"-Pensou enquanto levantava da cama.

Depois de avisar o motorista, ele voltou para o quarto, colocou seu pijama de flanela, idêntico ao do irmão, e voltou a dormir. Lembrou-se de colocar o celular na cabeceira da cama, caso alguém do Clube de Anfitriões resolvesse ligar, o que aconteceria certamente.

Um sentimento ruim cobria-lhe por completo, mas preferiu ignorar. Talvez fosse porque faltou aula, não é?Não é?!?

_Primeiro capítulo curto ' Era só pra colocar logo a fic aqui -' Tava ansiosa XD Mas o próximo acho que vai estar maior o-o A fic deve ter um total de 5 capítulos,ou menos...ou mais...ainda não sei XD Depende da colaboração dos meus lindos e amáveis dedinhos ----'''_

_Reviews me 8D_

_Vcs me dão estímulo -_

_Agradecer a Ayaa por me mostra Ouran -_

_Agradecer a Saku que falou pra eu não transformar essa fic em yaoi D_

_Luv ya (L)_


	2. O Sono é Privilégio Para Poucos

Não disse que eu ia ser rápida XD Ai está o/

Espero que gostem \o/

O Sono é Privilégio Para Poucos

Capitulo 2

Kaoru acordou e olhou para o lado. Seu irmão ainda dormia no seu lado. Imóvel.

"Deve estar realmente com muito sono"-Assim pensou

Levantou e pegou seu celular: 7 ligações perdidas de Tamaki.

"Depois eu ligo pra ele"-Disse em tom entediado, enquanto vasculhava o celular para ver as horas.

3 horas da tarde!

"A gente não dormiu, a gente invernou, cara!"

Kaoru olhou para o lado para ver se seu irmão tinha alguma manifestação de acordar. Nenhuma. Parecia mais uma pedra!

Suspirou e pegou seu celular. Como não tinha nada pra fazer, resolveu ligar para Tamaki. Riu logo em seguida de seu pensamento maldoso.

-Alo??Kaoru?-Dizia a voz do outro lado da linha, surpresa.

-Sou eu meu senhor, diga-me-Kaoru tinha uma voz tranqüila e um sorriso irônico no rosto.

-Porque vocês dois faltaram?Hoje era um dia importante no Clube de Anfitriões!

-Do tipo...?

-A festa!A festa que estávamos planejando a 1 mês!

Kaoru fechou os olhos e agarrou o travesseiro com raiva, afim de não se descontrolasse demais e acabasse se enforcando.

-A festa...

-Sim, a festa!Agora você poderia me explicar porque vocês não vieram?

Tamaki realmente parecia enfurecido.

-Bem... Hikaru acordou passando muito mal, vomitando, com febre... Achei melhor ficar com ele em casa... -Mentiu. Odiava mentir, mas não podia dizer para Tamaki que não foram porque Hikaru estava com vontade de dormir. Seria capaz dele se jogar com trator e tudo dentro da casa dos gêmeos.

-Sério?-O tom de voz de Tamaki mudou-Como ele tá?

-Está bem agora... Está dormindo... -Sorriu involuntariamente ao olhar seu irmão dormindo, tão tranquilamente.

-Se você quiser, eu posso dar uma passadinha ai...

-NÃO!-Kaoru falou com tanta convicção que Tamaki tomou o tipo de susto de deixar o celular cair no chão. -É que... Ele ainda mal. Não sei o que pode ser... Melhor não se arriscar-Falou tentando contornar a situação.

-Tem certeza?-Perguntou Tamaki desconfiado.

-Absoluta!Respondeu rispidamente

-Então tá... Qualquer coisa, você liga pro Kyoya. Nada vai ajudar mais do que a família de médicos dele...

-Tá bom tá bom... Vou desligar tá?Tchau.

Desligou e nem esperou Tamaki terminar de falar. Sentia-se mal, muito mal. Não sabia o porquê.Ele não reparara, mas a cada hora ele inventava uma coisa diferente para justificar seu mal estar.Agora a culpa era de ter mentido.Afinal,por que se sentia tão mal?

Aconchegou-se de novo na cama macia, se encontrando com o irmão que ainda dormia. Resolveu não esperar para almoçar e foi sozinho. Se dependesse do Hikaru, Kaoru só almoçaria às 6 da tarde...

Passando algumas horas, Kaoru resolveu voltar pro quarto. Já tinha almoçado, visto TV, tomado banho, jogado tenis na quadra da sua casa... Tudo que ele podia fazer sem a presença de Hikaru, o que era uma tortura!Qualquer coisa que ele fizesse sem Hikaru, NÃO tinha graça, por mais que se esforçasse. Amava demais aquele irmão, chegava a ser um amor fraternal doentio, porém um doentio benigno. Às vezes, apenas de imaginar sua vida sem seu irmão, sentia uma leve vontade de chorar, mas sempre quando lágrimas chegavam a brotar em seus olhos, Hikaru surgia para limpá-las e dizer que estava tudo bem, que ele estava ali. Era uma realidade deles. Só deles. Um amor único e incondicional.

Kaoru entrou no quarto e encontrou seu irmão ainda na cama.

"Agora chega!"-Pensou revoltado.

Foi andando furiosamente na direção da cama e puxou violentamente os cobertores, fazendo Hikaru se mexer de leve.

Nada além disso.

-ACORDA SEU DORMINHOCO!-Berrou alto.

Nenhuma manifestação de seu irmão.

"Mas será possível?!"

Kaoru pulou na cama, sacudiu seu irmão com força. Nada. Começou a se preocupar, principalmente porque Hikaru sempre teve um sono muito leve.

Colocou a mão na testa do irmão. Estava fria. Fria até demais.

Num ato de desespero, colocou ambas das mãos, uma em baixo do nariz e em cima de seu coração. Nada. Nenhum batimento, nenhuma respiração, por mais fraca que fosse. Nada. Seu corpo estava pálido e duro. Estava morto. Hikaru estava morto. E por mais que Kaoru chorasse dessa vez, Hikaru nunca mais voltaria para secar suas lágrimas, afinal não estaria mais com ele.

Kaoru não tinha o que falar o que pensar e nem o que dizer.

Não queria acreditar que era real.

E para o azar dele, era mais real que ele imaginava.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_Está ai o episódio 2 o/ Espero que estejam gostando o.o _

_O 3 deve sair em menos de 3 dias D Assim espero eu XD_

_Mas uma vez obrigada a Ayaa e Saku XDD_


	3. Santuosamente Levantem as mãos aos céus

_**Háááá o.ó Aqui está o capítulo 3 o/ Para todos aqueles revoltados com o final do capítulo 2 XD Não ficou tão ruim assim, ficou?i.i**_

_**O nome do terceiro capítulo ficou grande (e macabro O.o), mas eu gostei XD Espero conseguir produzir o efeito esperado em vocês ;D**_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Capítulo 3**

_Santuosamente?Levantem as mãos aos céus e continuem cavando para um enterro completo._

Kaoru continuou sentado, apenas olhando. Não olhando por olhar, mas por não saber o que fazer. O que faria?Não era todo dia que seu irmão ia dormir e logo em seguida morria. Isso não era normal. Mas ele não estava querendo saber de normalidade ou não. Queria saber o que estava acontecendo e se ainda havia tempo de salvar seu irmão. Talvez sim, talvez não. Talvez se ele conseguisse mexer suas pernas e andar - sem cair no chão - daria tempo. O seu estado era tão crítico, que não consegui chorar. O choque do momento foi tão intenso e cruel, que nada podia fazer, apenas olhar. E ele se odiou por isso. Odiou-se muito. Por ser um completo inútil e não sentir vontade de chorar perante a morte do irmão.

Num movimento rápido, agarrou o celular que permanecia em sua cabeceira e ligou para Kyoya. Não sabia como conseguiu ser tão rápido e arranjar forças para agir assim, só sabia que tinha conseguido. Graças a Deus.

Tocou umas 3 vezes e logo o telefone foi atendido por uma voz séria que Kaoru identificou rapidamente.

-Alo?-Falou Kyoya

-Kyoya?-Perguntou Kaoru nervoso - Tem como você mandar uma ambulância pra cá?

-Ambulância?-A voz de Kyoya mudou de fria para preocupada-O que aconteceu?

-Hikaru!-Agora ele desapontou a chorar. Colocou tudo para fora, tudo o que estava machucando. Mas tentou se controlar para explicar para Kyoya - HIKARU MORREU!-Berrou. Lágrimas escorriam violentamente de seus olhos para mancharem sua bochecha alva que agora estava rubra.

-Calma Kaoru, estou mandando uma ambulância do hospital do meu pai ai para buscar seu irmão!-Kyoya falava nervoso. Não podia acreditar!Só podia ser engano de Kaoru.

-Calma?CALMA?COMO PEDE PARA EU FICAR CALMO COM MEU IRMÃO MORTO?

Isso foi em vão, pois Kyoya já tinha desligado o telefone. Não podia ficar discutindo com Kaoru, profundamente abalado, em vez de chamar uma ambulância. Precisava ser rápido. Afinal, devia ser só um engano. Kaoru devia estar nervoso e nem pôde ver direito. E aliais, desde quando Kaoru sabia ver se alguém morreu?Não era a hora de pensar nisso. Pegou o seu celular e discou para o hospital. Identificou-se e a ambulância chegou o mais rápido que pode. Mas para que ir tão rápido, já que velocidade nenhuma no mundo vai trazer alguém de volta a vida?

Kaoru estava sentando na sala de espera do hospital, mas sabia que o corpo já estava sendo encaminhado para o IML. Seus olhos estavam inchados, estava rouco de tanto gritar e com a mão levemente dolorida por bater com tanta força na cama. Mas isso era superficial demais para conseguir resumir como o seu coração estava. Latejava, doía e se contraia de dor. Ainda tinha dúvidas que aquilo era real, mas era. Era tão difícil de entender!

Seu irmão... Seu único irmão... Morto. Ainda por cima, irmão gêmeo. Nasceu com ele, tomou banho com ele, se alimentou, brincou, viveu, e morreu sozinho. A vida é irônica, não é?Como alguém que viveu tanto tempo com você, vai embora sem você?Então porque nasceu junto?Pela lógica, deveriam morrer juntos também. Porque ele não fora junto?Sua maior vontade agora era estar perto do irmão. Abraçar ele, cutucar ele, implicar com ele, rir com ele... Para ele, que sempre achou essas ações tão normais e cotidianas, agora ansiava mais que tudo, talvez como um ultimo desejo ou o ultimo suspiro.Engraçado como apenas damos valor as coisas e as pessoas quando as perdemos.E mesmo que temos lhe dado tudo o que podíamos, nunca vai nos parecer suficiente.Sempre vai parecer que faltou amor, carinho e afeto.Sentia no peito uma leve vontade de ir junto, de lhe acompanhar nessa longa viajem.Mas nunca faria isso.Sabia que Hikaru ficaria muito bravo se soubesse que Kaoru, deixou de aproveitar a vida, por causa dele.O que Hikaru não iria entender é que sua vida tinha acabado naquele dia, naquela hora em que ele balançou o corpo do seu irmão e ele estava imóvel.Morto.

O que faria agora?

Ele estava em um transe tão profundo que não percebera a aproximação no corredor. Era o Clube de Anfitriões.

"Quem são essas pessoas mesmo"? - Tentou se lembrar - Ah sim... São meus amigos do Clube... Aquele clube que eu entrei junto com Hikaru...

Ao pensar no irmão, desatou a chorar mais compulsivamente.

Haruhi se aproximou devagar, com uma expressão de pena no rosto. Ajoelhou na sua frente e o encarou. Friamente, ele desvia o olhar. Ela não ligou, sabia o estado emocional das pessoas quando perdiam alguém que realmente importa. Ela mesma ficara assim quando sua mãe se foi.

Haruhi tentou lhe abraçar. Um abraço amigável, consolador. Mas foi empurrada por Kaoru sem nenhum ressentimento.

-Eu quero ficar sozinho. Deixem-me em paz.

-Só queremos te ajudar, Kaoru... Queríamos apenas te dizer que estamos com você...

-Não quero estar com vocês.Quero meu irmão.E já que ele não está aqui, não quero ficar com ninguém!Deixem-me em paz, eu não quero falar com ninguém, não quero abraços,beijos e muito menos palavras de consolação!Palavra nenhuma vai fazer eu me sentir melhor e trazer meu irmão de volta!Deixem-me em paz, por favor...Deixem-me...-Falara alto e berrara, mas agora tinha diminuído o tom de voltara a chorar, ignorando todos ali presentes.

Todos se entreolharam e saíram do corredor. Pela primeira vez o clube de anfitriões, estava sem as exaltações de Tamaki, os ruídos estranhos de Takashi, o humor negro de Kyoya, as solicitações meigas de Honey-Senpai e as caras de desanimação de Haruhi. Naquele dia,todos mostraram respeito, e talvez possam ter crescido também.Talvez tenham visto que a vida não é apenas aquele mundo de riqueza.Eles viram que não importa quanto dinheiro você tenha, quando a morte chega, você não pode fazer nada, apenas rezar para que todos se lembrem de você com carinho e amor.A morte é insuperável, impagável e injusta.Mas quem pode ir contra?Tenho certeza que nunca seria alguém que tem alguns milhões numa conta bancária.

---------------

O dia do enterro foi um dia depois, para o corpo não apodrecer e ser impossível de chegar perto no velório.

Enterraram Hikaru em um cemitério lindo. No lugar de ter uma lápide, havia um anjo. Seu caixão era de uma madeira cara e alguns retalhos de ouro puro. Tudo bem sofisticado, afinal gente rica não pode perder a classe nem quando morre, não é?Pelo menos essa era a visão dos pais dos gêmeos.

Kaoru observava a tudo, com nojo. Como podiam pensar em classe, com seu filho morto?Verdade seja dita: Seus pais o amavam, mas não muito. Se ligassem realmente, iam esquecer o dinheiro, e passar mais tempo em casa com os filhos. Eles mostravam tristeza, afinal era o filho deles, mas era uma tristeza fraca. Nenhuma tristeza ali presente era maior que a de Kaoru. Porque logo em seguida, todos retornariam suas vidas normais. Lógico que com saudades de Hikaru, mas teriam suas famílias, seus irmãos, suas vidas... E ele?Ninguém.

O enterro finalmente terminou. Foi apenas 1 hora, mas pareceu uma tortura para ele. Observava com agonia o caixão sendo abaixado, o padre rezando algo e as pessoas enterrando o caixão com uma pá.

Sentia-se mal. Queria vomitar. Queria se tacar nesse buraco e ser enterrado junto. Sentia saudade do cheiro do seu irmão, sentia saudade daquele colo quentinho, quando ele estava com frio... Ah bons tempos aqueles...

Kaoru limpou mais uma vez as lágrimas de seus olhos, saiu do cemitério e entrou em sua limusine para voltar para casa.

Não tinha vontade de voltar para casa, já que nossa casa só tem graça, quando alguém muito importante está lá para nos receber e nos amar. E isso ele não tinha mais.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_**Caraca!XD Eu fiz esse capítulo inteiro em uma noite Oo Tem noção o que é isso?XD**_

_**Huhuhuhu o/ Gostaram do capítulo 3?**_

_**Espero que sim -**_

_**Oh!Obrigada às pessoas que comentaram ;D**_

_**Vou responder a menina:**_

_**Karol Uchiha**__**:Obrigada por ter gostado do capítulo 1 e 2 e ter falado que eu escrevo bem ''vergonha'' ii Eu ia fazer um yaoi o.o Mas fui convencida de não fazer, por uma amiga minha XD eu ainda vou fazer uma fic yaoi dos dois -' Não precisa fazer mágica XD**_

_**Estou feliz que esteja gostando :D Espero que continue acompanhando ;D**_

__

_**Ayaa: Pode deixa mulé, deixa que eu tenho tudo sob o meu comando o/ huhuhuh XD**_

_**TE AMO ;;**_


	4. Madeiras caras nem sempre significam

_**As pessoas ficaram meio revoltadas comigo por causa do capítulo 3(Muito mais do que no capítulo 2 XD) Mas embora a história esteja sendo triste, espero que estejam gostando o/.**_

_** hr **_

**Capítulo 4**

_Madeiras caras nem sempre significam melhor qualidade._

Kaoru estava sentado em sua janela, observando a lua cheia. Não bem observando por beleza, mas porque o vazio que ele sentia no peito, a lua ajudava acalentar. Bem pouco, mas ajudava. Desde pequeno, quando sentia alguma dificuldade, sentava na janela, e observava a lua. Chorava, contava seus problemas, desabafava e ela guardava tudo em segredos e promessas sem reclamava.

Agora, sentado e olhando ao redor, lembrava de sua infância junto com seu irmão, naquele mesmo quarto.

Lembrava o quanto eles pulavam naquela cama, lembrou quando Hikaru estava correndo no corredor. Tinha roubado um docinho da mesa, quando ainda não era a hora do parabéns.Ele não tinha visto que Kaoru estava chegando e trombou feio com o irmão.Hikaru ficou muito preocupado em ter ferido o gêmeo, mas Kaoru só sorriu.

Lembrava o quanto gostavam de aprontar. Escondiam estojo de maquiagem da mãe (o qual ela não vivia sem), colocava sal no pote de açúcar (depois tinham que comer os doces todos salgados)iam no armazém e compravam várias galinhas e escondiam dentro do closet dos pais, corriam pela casa com um rolo de papel higiênico e tinta, manchando tudo e dos empregados daquela época!Não foi à toa que todos se demitiram.

Kaoru ao lembrar dessas preciosas lembranças, sorriu de leve, logo em seguida se sentiu culpado.

Mas nem tudo naqueles anos foi só alegria. Sofreram muito por causa dos pais. A idade entre 4 e 5 anos é a idade mais carente de uma criança, a idade que quer mais ficar junto dos pais, e seus pais nunca estavam em casa.Sempre tinham uma reunião importante demais, uma viajem importante demais, uma vida importante demais.Mas pelo visto, tudo era "importante demais" comparado aos seus filhos.Dinheiro em primeiro lugar, era o lema deles.E no dia de seus aniversários,mandavam presentes absurdamente caros, afim de marcar presença no coração dos filhos.Odiáveis são as pessoas que acham que um bem material pode substituir o carinho dos pais.Eles sempre tiveram sorte de serem gêmeos.Nunca estiveram os pais ou não em casa, tinham neles um refugio. Com pais ou não, eles foram felizes. Entre eles, mas felizes.

Kaoru acordou de seu transe e levantou. Tinha que tomar banho e tirar aquela roupa negra do cemitério. Estava suja e sempre aprendera que quando se vai a hospital e a cemitérios, tem que tirar rapidamente a roupa, por causa de micróbios e doenças. Mas ele não estava com a mínima vontade de se trocar.

Ia sair do quarto, mas quando abriu a porta ouviu os pais na sala, vendo um programa na TV e rindo. Rindo!

-Como podem...?-Kaoru fechou a porta, perplexo. Como seus pais conseguiam ver TV e rirem depois de tudo o que aconteceu?"Seu filho morreu! Você podia mostrar pelo menos um pouquinho de tristeza, pelo menos fingir! Qualquer coisa! Vocês são tão frios e cruéis a esse ponto, de um de nós morrer e vocês ligarem a TV num canal de comédia para rir? Não significamos nada para vocês?Porque vocês nos colocaram no mundo então?"-Kaoru pensava chorando, sentado de costas para a porta.

"Desde quando... Eu me importo tanto com meus pais?" - Kaoru se perguntava.

Talvez ele tenha ficado assim por perceber que o único familiar mais perto que ele tinha agora eram os pais, ou seja, ninguém em especial.

Levantou e sentou de novo na janela.

-Acho que vou ficar aqui mais um pouco, quem sabe... Pra sempre. -Falava enquanto fechava os olhos de leve, como se apenas aquele gesto fosse o livrar daquele inferno que ele estava vivendo. Quem dera.

Ele acordou. Sentia dificuldade enxergar, já que seus olhos tinham ficado muito tempo fechados e também porque estava muito escuro. Tentou se mexer, mas estava apertado demais.

"Onde estou?"-Se perguntou enquanto se mexia mais compulsivamente, batendo seu corpo contra a madeira. Não sabia como fora parar ali, só sabia que tinha que sair o mais rápido possível. Claustrofobia. Estava começando a ficar realmente nervoso. Sabia onde estava. Estava dentro de um caixão.

"Como vou sair daqui?? Não tem como!Não tem com a força da minha mão quebrar a madeira, que está sendo impulsionada pela terra!Mas tem que arranjar um jeito, tem que ter!Eu não quero morrer assim, não quero!Se eu morrer, quem vai cuidar do Kaoru?Quem vai estar com ele?Vai chorar com ele?Quem vai amar ele do jeito que eu amo?Ninguém, isso eu tenho certeza.Não posso morrer por não querer morrer, não posso morrer porque tenho alguém pra cuidar, do meu irmãozinho."-pensava desesperado.Tentava colocar isso na cabeça para tentar sair dali,dar forças, mas isso estava apenas piorando.Estava ficando muito nervoso...E sem ar.

Colocou a mão no bolso por hábito de tentar achar algo e achou um canivete.

"Um canivete? Mas que diabos esse canivete estava fazendo dentro do meu bolso?"-Pensou rápido, mas agora não era hora de pensar, era hora de sair dali.

Sacou o canivete, com a opção de faca e começou a esfaquear a madeira com força, que quebrou como se fosse um isopor. Foi arrastando a faca e foi cortando todo o resto. Um pouco de terra caiu em sua cara e ele foi cavando rápido, chegando uma hora que teve espaço para sentar. Sentia que estava perto da superfície, estava quase lá!

Ainda bem que o cemitério àquela hora estava vazio, pois quem passasse por lá naquele momento, iria ver uma mão saindo de dentro da terra e logo em seguida uma pessoa. Seria assustador, não?

Conseguiu sair e deixou um grande rombo no meio da terra da onde saiu. Sentou no chão e observou onde estava, num cemitério. Realmente, era um lugar lindo. Em vez de lápides, existiam anjos. Mas mesmo assim, não deixava de ser um cemitério. Começou a ficar assustado, levantou e limpou sua roupa para voltar para casa. A terra estava úmida, então sua roupa ficou toda molhada e manchada, assim como seu corpo. Parecia que tinha saído de um filme de terror.

Saiu do cemitério e foi andando para casa. Já passava das 11 e era quase meia-noite.

"É ruim que eu vou ficar nesse lugar depois da meia-noite"-Pensou assustado, deixando o cemitério para trás. Mas não tinha tanto medo assim, já que ele já estava bastante anestesiado depois do que ele passou aquela noite. A rua estava vazia e com um leve nevoeiro. O único som que se era ouvido era de seus passos.

"Uma coisa que eu gostaria muito de saber é porque eu fui enterrado vivo... A ultima coisa que eu me lembro é de ter dormido abraçado com Kaoru."-Seu coração acelerou ao falar o nome do irmão. Sentia um grande peso na consciência, mas não sabia o porquê.Mas sabia que tinha a ver com Kaoru.Sentia saudades do irmão, mesmo tendo a impressão que tinha acabado de o ver."Será que Kaoru sabia que eu fui enterrado vivo?Será que foi algum plano para alguém se livrar de mim?Se for isso, eu duvido que Kaoru esteja envolvido!Ele nunca faria isso, nunca!Mas que isso tudo é estranho, é."

_** hr **_

_**E ai pessoal? ;D Gostaram do final do capitulo 4?Por essa vocês não esperavam, né?XD Olhem bem pra mim o-o Eu NUNCA o mataria i-i Eles são perfeitos demais para isso .-. Eu os amo muito o/ Tenho um vicio **__**BIZZARO**__** pelos dois oo**_

_**Agora, qual será a reação de Kaoru quando vir o irmão?**_

_**O que será que vai acontecer?**_

_**Descubram no cap. 5 o/**_

_**Até lá o/**_


	5. Entre a lua e a terra existem segredos

_**Olha o cap. 5 o/**_

_**Bom, nem tenho muito o que comentar, acho melhor vocês lerem :3**_

hr 

**Capítulo 5**

_Entre a lua e a terra existem segredos_

Kaoru estava sentado na janela ainda, só que dessa vez tinha dormido. Chorou até dormir. Já era 23h50min e a lua estava mais brilhante e grande como nunca. A casa estava silenciosa e calma. Seus pais já tinham desligado a TV e foram para seus quartos dormir. No dia seguinte mesmo eles iriam pegar um avião para embarcarem para Paris. Eles apenas tinham voltado para o Japão para irem ao enterro do filho e fazerem a figuração de "pais exemplares". Podre.

Kaoru ouve um barulho lá embaixo, e o que faz acordar. Normalmente ele não ligaria, talvez seja algum criado ou a mãe descendo para comer algo, mas algo estava o incomodando. Saiu da bancada da janela e andou devagar até sua cama. Ficou de espreita, com os ouvidos apurados. Os ruídos e os passos aumentaram, ficando cada vez mais perto. O seu coração disparou. Tinha medo do que seria.E se fosse um ladrão?Ou um _fantasma_?

A maçaneta da porta se mexeu e desceu bem devagar. Agora era a hora de saber o que era aquele barulho.

Surgiu uma pessoa, em que ele apenas viu um vulto. Mas reconheceu na hora.

-Filho, estou arrumando minha mala de viajem... Você viu meu estojo de maquiagem?

Kaoru suspirou aliviado. Era só sua mãe.

-Por que eu saberia?-Perguntou ríspido

-Você e o Hikaru têm a mania de esconder...

-Isso era quando a gente tinha 6 anos, mãe.E quando o Hikaru ainda era vivo-Respondeu seco.

-Faz diferença, Kaoru?-Disse e fechou a porta na cara do filho.

Kaoru caiu de joelhos. Não estava assim só porque sua mãe bateu a porta na sua cara, mas ainda tinha o fato em que as pessoas que mais deveria estar junto dele naquele momento, era sua mãe e seu pai, as pessoas que mais o ignoravam.

-Liga pra mamãe não... Ela sempre foi assim...

Kaoru parou de chorar. O que fora _aquilo?_Parecia que tinha acabado de ouvir a voz de Hikaru, como se ele realmente estivesse ali, no seu quarto. Não podia ser...Ele tinha morrido,estava enterrado a 5 palmos embaixo da terra.

Kaoru resolveu arriscar olhar para trás. Se não tivesse nada, não teria nada, certo?

Olhou e teve medo do que viu. Lá estava Hikaru em pé na janela, com a lua cheia brilhando sinistramente a seu fundo. Seus olhos brilhavam como fogo e sua pele estava toda suja de terra. No mesmo momento, o relógio do andar de baixo começou a tocar as 12 badaladas da meia-noite.

Kaoru olhava amedrontado para tudo aquilo. Seu irmão voltara da terra dos mortos para lhe buscar. Só podia ser isso.

Mas teve medo. Os olhos de Hikaru estavam diferentes. Assustados e bizarros.

-O que foi irmãozinho?Não vai me dar nem um olá?-Hikaru disse, com um tom de decepção.

-Hi... Karu?-Tentou falar, mas saiu rouco. Meu Deus!Estava falando com um fantasma!

-Meu nome... -Falou enquanto descia da janela, andando na direção de Kaoru, que estava de joelhos no chão.

Parou na sua frente e abaixou para ficar de cara ao irmão.

-Você... Veio me buscar?-Não sentia mais tanto medo. Fantasma ou não, era seu irmão. O irmão que ele amava. E se apareceu assim para ele, é porque gostaria de falar alguma coisa.

-Te buscar?

-Sim, para ficar mais perto de você...

-Não entendo...

-Como você chegou até aqui?

-Lembra que nossa janela tem uma escada que dá pro jardim?

-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer...Dizem que os espíritos demoram uns 3 dias para deixar o corpo.

-Espírito?Do que você está falando Kaoru?

-Você não sabe o quanto eu vou sentir sua falta irmão.

-Por que você está chorando?Não chore, eu estou aqui.

-Não está mais Hikaru.

-Por que não?Eu não estou na sua frente?

-Talvez você seja apenas uma ilusão... Ou um fantasma?

-Nenhum dos dois.

-Você me ama Hikaru?

-Mais que tudo.

-Então me leva junto com você?Não quero viver mais nesse mundo sem você. Dói demais.

-Você acha que eu morri?

-Não acho. Tenho certeza.

-Kaoru eu estou sujo assim por causa da lama que eu tive que lutar para sair daquele caixão. Eu estou vivo!Estou aqui, falando com você!

Queria tanto acreditar naquelas palavras!

-Talvez seu espírito queira se materializar assim para me iludir que você ainda está vivo.

-Como fui parar dentro daquele caixão?

-Você faleceu e enterramos você.

-Eu não morri, estou aqui, na sua frente. Eu devia estar dormindo.

-Fizemos testes e vimos que você não tinha batimentos cardíacos e nem respiração. Você estava morto.

Kaoru já tinha lido sobre isso, sobre espíritos que achavam que estavam vivos e por isso ficavam presos na terra.

-Vai que eles se enganaram... Kaoru eu tenho certeza que eu estou vivo!

-Prove-me.

Hikaru toma um impulso e dá um abraço no irmão. Apertava o irmão com força, aquele tipo de força que só existem entre pessoas que realmente se amam.

Brotaram pequenas lágrimas nos olhos de Kaoru, que rapidamente se multiplicaram e seguidas de soluços. Abraçou o irmão também. Estava tão feliz!Toda aquela tristeza de alguns minutos atrás fora embora num passe de mágica. Não podia acreditar que era real. Seu irmão, que ele jurava que estava morto, tinha voltado para ele, apenas para ele.

Depois de um longo abraço, eles pararam para se encararem. Kaoru ainda chorava e Hikaru também.

-Por que você está chorando, seu bobo?

-Eu achava que tinha te perdido para sempre... Achava que teria que conviver o resto da minha vida sem você... Pensei em me matar para ficarmos juntos, mas sei que você não ia gostar...E você também está chorando, ta?

-Ainda bem que você não se matou. Seria muito frustrante se eu lutasse aquilo tudo apenas para sair do caixão e encontrar no meu lado o seu, com morte de suicídio. Quem se mataria seria eu!

Voltaram a se abraçar. Kaoru tinha esquecido o quanto era gostoso o abraço do irmão.Tinha saudade daquele cheiro e toque...Jurava que nunca mais iria sentir de novo...E agora estava ele na sua frente.Parecia um sonho!

-Por que você está todo de preto?

-Não troquei de roupa desde que cheguei do cemitério... Tive pena de trocar a roupa... Era a ultima roupa que eu tinha colocado, desde a ultima vez que a gente "ficou junto"

Hikaru abraçou forte o irmão mais uma vez. Como ele o amava!Imaginava a dor que Kaoru deve ter passado... Era só se colocar no lugar dele. E só de imaginar, sentia vontade de chorar. Imagina dentro da situação real!Pobre Kaoru!

Levantou e puxou o irmão pelo braço.

-Vamos tirar essas roupas e tomar banho juntos?

Kaoru sorriu.

-Vamos.

Enquanto estavam andando para o banheiro, Hikaru se vira para Kaoru.

-Kaoru... Por que tinha um canivete no meu bolso?

-Lembra de quando nós éramos pequenos?Quando você ganhou aquele canivete da vovó?Uma vez você me falou que quando morresse, queria ser enterrado junto com ele.

Hikaru levantou as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

-Nossa! Isso faz tempo!-Riu

-Sim, mas eu não esqueci... Fiquei tão assustado com a idéia de te ver morto, que aquilo ficou gravado na minha cabeça...

Levantaram e agora estava de frente, em pé.

-Hikaru...Posso te fazer um pedido?

-Qualquer coisa. -Sorriu

-Promete não mais morrer?

-Prometo... Pelo menos, não morrer sem te esperar para ficarmos juntos do outro lado.Isso sim que seria uma tragédia.

-Mesmo?

-Mesmo.

E assim eles deram as mãos e foram juntos até ao banheiro. De mãos dadas, por segurança, para nunca mais perderem um ao outro. Esse era o único jeito que eles conheciam para se protegerem e terem a segurança de enlace.Ficariam juntos assim,para sempre.E se a morte teimasse a chegar de novo, dessa vez iriam juntos.Custe o que custar.

Ninguém nunca acreditaria se fosse contado. A lua cheia estava lá para ser testemunha, porém, a lua era famosa por nunca contar os segredos dos gêmeos para ninguém. Ficaria quieta e indiferente, como sempre ficou.

hr 

_**E ai?Gostaram da fic?Espero que sim o/ Foi muito divertida fazer e engraçado as indignações das pessoas, achando que o Hikaru ia morrer XD**_

_**Gostei dessa fic, espero ter conseguido passar tudo o que eu queria para vocês o/**_

_**Espero que vcs acompanhem minhas próximas fics ;D E que gostem é lógico XD**_

_**Beijos a todos que lerem e gostaram!**_

_**E aos que não gostaram também XD**_


End file.
